The instant invention relates to toys and more particularly to an eye construction for a toy doll.
Over the years, various types of eye constructions have been developed for use in connection with dolls and manikins, including eye constructions which are adapted to operate with various types of eye movement, as well as eye constructions consisting essentially of stationary components which are adapted to create illusions of various eye movements. In this regard, the eye constructions disclosed in MARCUS, U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,312; CONRAD, U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,890; WAGNER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,462; HEINA, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,569; WAGNER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,869 and ANDERSON, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,005 are generally exemplary of the heretofore available eye constructions and represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. However, these references fail to teach or suggest the novel concepts and structural features of the eye construction of the instant invention, and hence they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
The instant invention provides an effective eye construction comprising stationary components which are adapted to create an illusion of eye movement when the eye is moved relative to an observer. Specifically, the eye construction of the instant invention is adapted to create an illusion that the pupil of the eye is moving to follow an observer when the eye is moved relative to the observer. The eye construction of the instant invention comprises substantially circular, concentric pupil and iris portions and a white portion which encircles the iris portion and includes a concave forwardly facing white portion surface. The concave white portion surface is formed so that it diverges outwardly from the perimeter of the iris portion, and the opposite side portions of the white portion surface are formed so that they diverge at greater angles than the top and bottom portions of the white portion surface. The eye construction further comprises a rounded dome-shaped, transparent cover portion on the white portion which is spaced forwardly from the iris portion and the pupil portion and covers the forwardly facing portions of the white portion, the iris portion and the pupil portion. The rounded domeshaped transparent cover portion preferably includes detent means for securing it to the white portion. The opposite outermost side portions of the white portion surface are preferably disposed so that they define an included angle of between 20.degree. and 160.degree., and the opposite uppermost and lowermost portions of the white portion surface are preferably disposed so that they define an included angle of between 0.degree. and 20.degree..
It has been found that the eye construction of the instant of the instant invention is operative for creating an illusion that the pupil of the eye is moving to follow or look at an observer during relative movement between the eye and the observer. Specifically, it has been found that the varying angles of divergence of the front surface of the white portion produce a unique effect which creates an illusion of eye movement during relative movement between the eye and the observer. The domeshaped, transparent cover portion enhances this effect by simulating a cornea of the eye.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective eye construction which is operative for creating an illusion of eye movement during relative movement between the eye and an observer.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an eye construction comprising a diverging white portion surface, wherein the opposite side portions of the white portion surface diverge at greater angles than the top and bottom portions of the white portion surface.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.